


St. Valentine's Day

by jessm78



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessm78/pseuds/jessm78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lisa celebrate their first Valentine's Day together, but Eric has plans as well. Set in 1975 and is a mini sequel to An Old Friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this story could work on its own, as I kind of recount some of what happened in An Old Friend, but if you're really confused I'd suggest skimming that story first, especially version B. In that one, I mention Eric's divorce (he'd been divorced about a year during the time frame of this fic). Oh, one last thing... the lyrics that Michael sings in this first chapter are from "Love Is In the Air" by John Paul Young. Another anachronism I guess, as the song came out about 3 years after this story takes place. Sorry about that! I tried looking for another song that was similar from '75 but I couldn't find any.

Lisa sat on the couch in front of the coffee table in the living room. She was reviewing a list for a special Valentine's Day program which was going to be held at the library. It was geared toward children, and they would have a set of books about Valentine's Day set out for them to read; not only children's stories but also stories surrounding the origins of the holiday. There was an arts-and-crafts workshop planned, in which they would be making their own valentines, among other things. As one of the head librarians, it was her job to approve the list her coworkers had come up with.

She smiled as she thought about the holiday and what it meant to her. She and Michael hadn't been married even one whole year, and this was going to be their first Valentine's Day together. He hadn't really made mention of the occasion yet, but she had learned not to underestimate him, especially after that little romp near Castle Stalker during their honeymoon...

Michael came into the room, walked over to her and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Hello, darling," he said softly, smiling tenderly at her.

She looked up at him, smiling broadly. "Hello, sweetie."

He giggled softly. "Well. What's this then?" He asked, pointing to her papers as he sat down next to her.

"Oh...I'm just reviewing a list of items being considered for our Valentine's Day program at the library. You know, mostly things for the kiddies."   
  
"How nice." He smiled again before pulling her in closer and giving her another tender kiss.   
  
"Well. You've certainly been quite amorous lately, Michael," she grinned.    
  
He looked downward. "Ah yes, this time of year always does it to me," he grinned back. "Saint Valentine's Day. It's always been a lovely little holiday...and even more so now that I've finally got someone to share it with." He edged even closer to her and put his arm around her.   
  
"Mmm-hmm," she replied softly. "Love is in the air, isn't it. You can just feel it wherever you go."   
  
Michael nodded and grinned at her.

"Love is in the air

Everywhere I look around

Love is in the air

Every sight and every sound," he began to sing.   
  
"And I don't know if I'm..." 

  
He stopped as he heard Lisa giggling at him. He put on a mock expression of hurt. "What?" he said, sounding almost like a hurt little boy. 

She giggled even more as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "Oh, it's just that you're so cute, Michael," she grinned broadly as she touched one of his dimples.

He raised an eyebrow. "Cute?" he squeaked out. "Is that all I am to you?" He put on the mock hurt expression again. 

Lisa laughed. "Oh, no! That's just one of the many things I love about you! You're cute, you're smart, you're funny, and you're the sweetest man I've ever known."  
  
He looked at her expectantly, though she knew he was teasing her by the way his dimples peeked out of the corners of his mouth. "Is that all?"  
  
She shook her head. "And you are the best lover in the world," she said breathlessly.  
  
Michael blushed and grinned widely before they locked in a passionate kiss. 

* * *

  
  
Their lips parted as Michael moved just a bit back. "Oh, now I've forgotten the reason I came in here in the first place," he said, a bit flustered. 

"It wasn't to be with me?" Lisa asked, jokingly raising an eyebrow.   
  
Michael giggled and shook his head. "No, I mean besides that. Oh... now I remember. I wanted to tell you I made plans for Valentine's Day for us."

She looked at him. "Already?" 

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "What do you mean, 'already'? It's two days away, Lisa!" he giggled a bit.  
  
Lisa rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, of course. Silly me," she smiled apologetically. 

"That's alright, love," Michael said softly. "Anyway, I've made plans for dinner at La Gondola, you know, that nice little Italian restaurant on Tavistock."

Lisa smiled. "Oh, how nice! But aren't they a bit expensive?"   
  
Michael put his arm back around her and smiled sweetly. "Nothing's too good for my girl," he said quietly. 

She blushed a bit, then looked up into his eyes before they kissed again.

* * *

  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang.   
  
Michael and Lisa's eyes widened and they both stepped back. Michael picked himself up off the couch and headed over to the phone. "I'll get that," he said to her.

Lisa nodded.   
  
Michael picked up the phone. "Hello?" 

"Mike? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked. It was Eric.   
  
Michael rolled his eyes. "No, it's not me, Eric. It's Clodagh Rogers, the girl singer," he answered dryly.   
  
"Really?" Eric said, playing along. "You mean...I'm just a jack-in-the-box/I know wherever love knocks..." he began to sing playfully.

Michael rolled his eyes again. "Yeah. That's right," he said, again sarcastically. "And if you ask me for a bloody autograph I'll shove bees down your knickers," he continued in a falsetto voice. He grinned as he heard Eric laugh on the other line.  
  
"You've really got a knack for cheering people up, don't you, Mike?" Eric laughed. 

Michael's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Oh...nothing," Eric said quickly. "Er...is your wife there?"  
  
Michael raised an eyebrow and looked over at Lisa. She had been giggling to herself the whole time, listening to him joke around with Eric. "Um...yes, she's here," he said curiously.  
  
"Ah. Well..er..can I talk to her?" Eric pressed on. 

"Well..." Michael thought of making up an excuse, like maybe Lisa was busy and couldn't come to the phone. It was a bit of suspicion left over from when Eric had pursued Lisa back when the Pythons were filming Holy Grail.  
  
He then decided he was being silly. They had been married for just over eight months and Lisa was never the type to be unfaithful. Eric probably just wanted to say hello to her. "...Alright."  
  
Michael gestured to Lisa. "Lisa dear? It's Eric. He'd like to talk to you."  
  
Lisa's eyes narrowed. Why on earth would Eric want to talk to her? She rose from the couch and crossed the room. 

Michael handed the receiver to her. He smiled and sat back down on the couch, picking up a magazine.  
  
Lisa put the receiver up to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Lisa! Good to hear you again!" Eric said happily.  
  
Lisa's face flushed. "Oh...well, thanks. Nice to hear from you too," she answered a bit awkwardly.  
  
"So, how goes your job at the library?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, it's fine, I'm keeping busy. Right now we're planning something for Valentine's Day...you know, for the kiddies..."  
  
"Oh, that sounds nice," he answered.  
  
Michael had his face buried in the magazine. Only his eyes, framed by his floppy brown hair, were visible above it. Every so often they would glance up toward Lisa.  
  
Lisa began to feel a bit nervous, especially after mentioning Valentine's Day. She knew full well that Eric had been divorced and it was probably best not to even bring it up. She turned toward Michael who had been glancing up at her for a time. At that instant he directed his eyes back to the print on the magazine.  
  
"So, if you don't mind me asking," she said uneasily, "how are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, not bad, not bad. Don't know if Mike has ever mentioned this to you, but I'm in the process of starting my own television program."  
  
"Really!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yup, Neil Innes and I. The premise is a small television station located in Rutland, you know, the smallest county. We're calling it Rutland Weekend Television."  
  
"Well. Sounds quite interesting." she replied.  
  
"Thanks," Eric giggled. "We're going to start filming in a couple of weeks, should be a lot of fun."  
  
Lisa nodded.  
  
"Er....so...." Eric continued awkwardly. "I...um....well, I'd say more, but I take it your husband is in the room," he said wryly.  
  
She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Yes..." she said suspiciously.  
  
"Alright then, it wasn't important anyway," he said dismissively. "Well I'd better get going, Lisa. It was good talking to you."  
  
"Alright, same to you," she said kindly. "Oh...before you go, would you like to speak to Michael again?"  
  
There was a little pause. "Oh...no, that's alright. Well, take care, Lisa."  
  
"Goodbye, Eric," she said quietly as she hung up the phone.  
  
After she replaced the receiver back on the cradle, she walked over toward Michael who still had his face buried in the magazine. He failed to notice her sitting down next to him. She lightly patted him on the arm and he let out a little yelp.  
  
"Oh! Please, don't do that!" he giggled.  
  
She giggled back and smiled at him. "I'm sorry Michael."  
  
The giggles softened, and he looked into her eyes. "That's alright, love."  
  
She looked down and blushed a bit.  
  
"So...um, I don't know quite how to put this, but..." he started awkwardly.  
  
She raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"What did Eric want?"  
  
"Oh, not much, he just made small talk," she answered. "You know, he asked me how my job was treating me, and told me about the new television program he was working on."  
  
Michael nodded. "Ah, yes, the whole Rutland project he's working on. Pity he'll be too busy to join us for our visit to America next month."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know he wasn't coming with you," she said.  
  
He nodded. "Yup, and John isn't coming either. In some respects I reckon it's just as well," he giggled.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Well... you're coming with me, aren't you love?" he asked quietly, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Oh, of course I am," she smiled. "I've always wanted to visit America."  
  
He smiled back and started rubbing her shoulder. 'Thank God,' he thought to himself. Since Eric wasn't coming along, and Lisa was, he'd have absolutely no opportunity to advance on her. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric really needs to keep better hours... oh, yeah, and to stop acting so cagey...

It was half past midnight when the phone rang and jolted Lisa awake. "Mmm?" she moaned sleepily.  
  
She looked over at Michael who was fast asleep and giggled. How cute he looked when he slept. She reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello," she said in nearly a whisper.  
  
"Lisa?" A familiar voice asked timidly.  
  
It was Eric again.  
  
Lisa's eyes narrowed. "Eric??" she said softly, trying as hard as possible not to wake up Michael.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he said apologetically. "I didn't wake you, did I?"  
  
"Er...well, um..no." She lied.  
  
"Oh, good," Eric answered with pure gratefulness in his voice. "Listen, I wanted to ask you something important."  
  
"Well...I just spoke to you earlier this evening, didn't I?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Er...well, yeah, but I couldn't ask you then, for obvious reasons, you know?"  
  
Lisa furrowed her brow in confusion. What on earth was he talking about? It seemed to be something that he couldn't say in front of Michael, but that would be silly. Why would he be trying to keep something from Michael?  
  
A realization came to Lisa, and a pit began to form in her stomach. "Alright, what would you like to ask me?" she croaked.  
  
"Are you busy on Valentine's Day? I was thinking maybe we could have dinner together."  
  
Lisa felt like her heart had just stopped. Suddenly, at that point all the memories came flooding back to her. She remembered when she first met Eric. She was reuniting with Michael after 5 long years while they were filming Holy Grail up in Scotland. While she and Michael were at the discotheque, Eric had stumbled upon them. She thought he was acting a bit foolish, but later on she learned that he had followed them in his car. Later he had nuzzled up to Lisa down by the shore as Michael was back at the car. A fight had broken out of course, and Eric had dragged Lisa back to the hotel with him. Although she was devastated for what they had done to Michael, at the same time she found Eric to be a very funny and charming man. He knew how to make her laugh and he acted like he really cared for her.  
  
But she had confessed to him that night that her heart belonged to Michael. He seemed a bit sad, but she reassured him that they could remain friends no matter what was about to happen. He eventually accepted this, and though he seemed a bit forlorn at Lisa and Michael's wedding, he was in a generally upbeat mood.  
  
Lisa turned back and looked over at Michael. She had thought about accepting Eric's offer, but seeing the love of her life sleeping peacefully by her side reminded her who her heart really belonged to. To her, Michael was quite possibly the most perfect man on earth, and she wasn't about to cheat on him.  
  
"Lisa?"  
  
She turned back to the phone. "I....I can't, Eric."  
  
"Oh." Eric replied sadly after a bit of a pause.  
  
The way he replied wrenched her heart. "Tell you what," she added. "I'll think about it."  
  
"Well..alright. I appreciate that," Eric answered a bit more upbeat.  
  
With that Lisa hung up the phone and laid back down. She looked over at Michael who was sleeping with a cute little smile on his face. She giggled, and snuggled up to him.  
  
'I'm sorry, Eric, but the answer is no,' she thought to herself.

* * *

  
  
Michael raced out to his car. He was about to meet Terry Jones, Terry Gilliam and Eric for lunch. Sadly they had not been getting together too often since Flying Circus ended and since they had finished making Holy Grail. Michael and Jonesy had started work on the Grail soundtrack, but aside from that they didn't spend too much time socializing.  
  
Michael looked at his watch. It was five minutes to 2. He knew that Lisa had an early shift today at the library and he wanted to be home for her. He sighed deeply as he parked his car in the car park behind the restaurant and made his way inside.  
  
He made his way down the aisle of the restaurant when the sight of familiar faces sitting at a booth near the back caught his eye.  
  
"Ah, there he is," Jonesy exclaimed. Gilliam giggled good-naturedly and Eric smiled.  
  
"Hey guys," Michael answered softly as he slid down into the booth and sat next to Jonesy.  
  
"Well, what took you so long, Mike? Our lunch has gotten cold waiting for you!" Gilliam grinned.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes. "Oh you silly git, you didn't order anything," he grinned, shaking his head. "Anyway, sorry if I'm a bit late. It's my life's ambition to be punctual," he winked. "But I simply couldn't help it this time."  
  
"Why not?" Jonesy asked curiously, turning to Mike.  
  
"Well, for one thing, with St. Valentine's day being tomorrow, I was looking to buy something for my wife."  
  
Eric's ears perked up. "Lisa?" he asked, as the others turned to look at him curiously.  
  
Michael shook his head and grinned. "No, Eric, my other wife." he said facetiously.  
  
Jonesy turned to Michael and furrowed his brow. "What other wife?"  
  
Michael stared at him, not believing for a second that Jonesy was serious. He decided to play along with it. "Oh, that's right, I've never told any of you blokes about her. Her name is Esmeralda, a rather short, pudgy girl from Sardinia. She's got a big arse and she keeps her hair brylcreemed down all the time, but she makes a rather good black pudding. And every night before I go to sleep she sings the Accountancy Shanty to me, before she locks herself up in the hall closet."  
  
The three stared at Michael with wide eyes.  
  
He looked back at them and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, for God's sake!! Can't you all see that I'm joking??" he said incredulously as a smirk spread across his face.  
  
After a beat, Jonesy, Gilliam and Eric realized that Mike was joking. "Oh, yeah!" they each said out of turn, before dissolving into giggles.  
  
Jonesy patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry about that Mike. Sometimes it's hard to tell whether you're being straight with us or whether you're just joking along with us."  
  
"Yeah, you're such a nice guy we don't usually expect it from you," Gilliam added.  
  
Michael grinned and nodded.  
  
"Er....so..." Eric broke in. "How is Lisa, Mike?"  
  
He looked at Eric, narrowing his eyes. "She's fine," he answered carefully.  
  
Eric nodded and looked down at the table.  
  
"Eric? Didn't you just speak to her on the phone yesterday evening?" Michael asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh...well...yeah I did," he giggled nervously. "I guess I just forgot all about it."  
  
"So, Eric," Jonesy changed the subject.  
  
Eric looked over at him.  
  
"Are you sure you can't come with us to America?"  
  
Eric frowned and shook his head. "Sorry, but I reckon we'll still be filming the first series of Rutland Weekend Television during that time."  
  
"Well, can't you just take a break from filming to join us? Will it really matter if you don't film for a few weeks?" Jonesy pressed on.  
  
Eric sighed. "Look, I don't know why it's so important that I be there. You'll have Gray going with you."  
  
"But Eric, you're a Python! Surely the American audience recognizes you from the early sketches that are being transmitted over there now. They'll be disappointed if you don't show!" Jonesy countered excitedly.  
  
Michael suddenly remembered that Lisa was going to be joining them on their visit. If Eric was there, no doubt some kind of rivalry would take place. He had to discourage Jonesy from trying to convince him.  
  
He held up his hands. "Look Terry, if Eric can't go, he can't go. Don't force the poor chap into it. Besides, we'll make another visit once Holy Grail premieres over there...all of us, including John. Just leave Eric alone for now, eh?"  
  
Jonesy sighed and looked at Michael. "I guess you're right, Mike." He turned toward Eric. "Eric, I'm sorry for pressuring you like that."  
  
Eric nodded. "That's alright, Jonesy. I'll get along fine without you," he giggled.  
  
Jonesy rolled his eyes.

* * *

  
  
Eric turned back to Michael. "So, Mike, how is Lisa doing?" he asked again.  
  
"Eric, you just asked me that ten minutes ago!" Michael answered, getting a bit exasperated.  
  
"I know. I just wanted to know how things were working out for her at the library. Is she working today?"  
  
Michael furrowed his brow in confusion. "Why are you so intent on knowing?" he asked slowly.  
  
Eric looked at him, not knowing what to say for a moment. "I....."  
  
Michael raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Never mind," Eric said quickly as he got up from the booth, grabbed his jacket and quickly headed out the door.  
  
"Well. What was that all about?" Jonesy remarked curiously after Eric had left the restaurant.  
  
Michael suddenly rose from the table. "I think I know," he replied. With that, he grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. "Sorry to eat and run like this, but something's come up," he added as he exited the booth and hurriedly walked out of the restaurant.  
  
Michael quickly scanned every square inch of the car park, looking for any sight of Eric. He finally spotted him at the north end, almost on the opposite side of where Michael's car was parked. He quickly entered his car and turned the ignition on. The way Eric had abruptly left the restaurant, especially after asking whether Lisa was working today, was enough to make Michael suspicious that he was still after Lisa.  
  
As he noticed Eric backing out of the parking space, he quickly put his car into gear and edged up a bit. As Eric exited the car park, Michael decided to follow him at a distance.  
  
Michael kept his eye on Eric's car as he made his way down the streets of London. He shook his head sadly. Eric was his good friend and he never thought he'd be so suspicious to the point where he'd actually end up following him in his car. But he knew the circumstances...Eric was divorced, feeling quite lonely, had a thing for Lisa that may not have let up, and it was going to be Valentine's Day.  
  
After a time, a few cars had made their way between Michael and Eric's cars, and he appeared to lose sight of Eric. Michael cursed silently to himself as he scoured the streets looking for the familiar car.  
  
Finally he decided to give up. There probably wasn't any point to doing this. Michael was probably being suspicious for nothing. Eric was most likely embarrassed, and left in a hurry so he didn't have to face any teasing from the other Pythons. Michael would probably be better off just dropping it and heading home to his beloved wife.  
  
He giggled to himself and quickly glanced down at the small bag sitting on the passenger's seat. It contained part of his Valentine's Day gift to her. As he neared their house, he pulled up in front and shut off the ignition. He picked up the bag and hid it deep in his jacket pocket. He exited the car and whistled happily as he made his way to the front door.  
  
He fumbled for a moment with his keys, then unlocked the door. He was a bit surprised that Lisa hadn't greeted him at the door, as he'd seen her car also sitting in front of the house. He then realized he was being silly again. Quite possibly she was in the shower, or perhaps she was out walking the dog.  
  
"Lisa? I'm home!" he called out happily as he entered.  
  
"Michael?" he heard her say in a startled voice.  
  
He abruptly placed his keys down and headed over toward the living room. As he edged his way around the couch, he saw Lisa sitting there spread out, looking straight ahead with her eyes half-shut and a huge grin spread across her face.  
  
A feeling of dread overcame him at once.

 


	3. Poor, Poor Eric...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, really. Poor, poor Eric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The information surrounding Eric's divorce is fictional (as far as I know, anyway). And maybe I went a bit overboard with all the 'poor Eric feeling sorry for himself' stuff and I suppose he wouldn't really be having such a pity party and unloading his crap on his friends like that, but I was really getting into the whole 'it's Valentine's Day & I'm single & all alone' mindset when I wrote this. Plus being newly divorced and considering the way he acted in An Old Friend, I'd hope it's not too far-fetched. Anyway, hope you like.

"Lisa?" Michael bent down so that he was at eye level with her.  
  
Finally she turned her eyes toward him and smiled widely.  
  
"Is anything wrong, love?" he asked softly, narrowing his eyes.  
  
She came out of her daze and shook her head. "Oh, no...I was just watching this wonderfully romantic film on the telly. I can't remember the title, I switched it on almost halfway through, but it was so sweet. It was just perfect in time for Valentine's Day."  
  
"Ah..." Michael nodded. He looked back at her narrowing his eyes once again. He knew he had to trust her, but he was still a bit suspicious. "Lisa darling, has anyone been here since you arrived back?" he asked carefully.  
  
She looked up at him curiously as he sat down on the couch next to her. "No." She shook her head.  
  
Michael pressed on. "Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
"Well...yes." She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Michael, are you alright?" she asked as she leaned over and began stroking his hair.  
  
Michael turned his eyes downward and sighed. A sheepish grin formed on his face. "I'm just being silly...that's all. I'm sorry, love. Forget I said anything." He looked up at her and gave her a quick little smile.  
  
She smiled back and continued stroking his hair. "I only wish you had returned earlier. You don't have any idea how lonely it was, sitting there watching that romantic film. With each passing moment I hoped you'd enter through the front door and sit yourself down to keep me company."  
  
Michael smiled sweetly at her. He knew then and there that he had worried for nothing.

* * *

  
  
As Lisa lie in bed reading a book, Michael gathered up his pajamas and headed off to the bathroom. He turned back toward her and smiled. "I shan't be long," he said softly.  
  
She looked up at him and gave him a playful little wave. He closed the door behind him, and a few seconds later she heard the shower turn on.  
  
Lisa tried to concentrate on the book, but she couldn't help but think about how sweet Michael was. She did feel a bit bad about Eric, but she made up her mind once and for all not to dwell on it. Sure, Eric had to be lonely, but he'd probably find someone new; after all, there's someone for everyone.  
  
She sighed and turned her eyes back down to the book. The sound of running water from Michael's shower soothed her.  
  
Suddenly, that sound was pierced by the ring of the telephone. "Oh!" she exclaimed.  
  
She reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Lisa? It's Eric."  
  
Lisa swallowed hard. She forgot what she had told him last night, that she would "think about it." She thanked God that Michael was in the shower. "Oh...H-hi, Eric," she stammered.  
  
"I hope I'm not bothering you," he said, with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"Oh, no, not at all," she said tersely.  
  
"Oh, good," he replied. "Listen, about what I asked last night...you know, about dinner tomorrow?"  
  
Lisa felt like she had a lump in her throat. How would she break it to him without upsetting him?  
  
"Have you thought about it?"  
  
"Um...well..." she began. This was it. She had to tell him right there that dinner was out. After all, Michael had made plans. Surely he would accept that explanation.  
  
She decided to pull out all the stops. "Listen Eric, as lovely as it sounds, I'm sorry but I can't have dinner with you tomorrow. I'd forgotten that Michael already made plans for us both..."  
  
"WELL, CAN'T YOU BREAK THEM???" Eric shouted desperately into the phone.  
  
Lisa pulled the receiver away from her face for a moment, staring at it wide-eyed. She was stunned. She put receiver back up to her ear. "Come again??" she asked curiously in a small voice.  
  
She heard Eric sniffling on the other end and it made her heart sick.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm sorry, Lisa," his voice cracked as he began to choke up. "I'm really putting you in an uncomfortable position, aren't I?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Here I am, a grown man, blubbering on the phone like a complete idiot," he continued. "I never meant to bother you like this, it's just that..."  
  
"Just that what?" she asked softly.  
  
"It's just that this is the first Valentine's Day I'll be spending alone. It's the hardest thing of all for me, being without any female companionship and all."  
  
"Oh, Eric," she sniffled as her eyes began to tear. "I had no idea just how hard it was for you. If I could, I would do anything to make you feel better.... Actually...hang on..."  
  
"What?" Eric sniffled.  
  
"I have a good friend at the library who's still single and looking for companionship. She's a sweet girl and I think you both would really hit it off. Would you like me to introduce her to you?"  
  
Suddenly, Eric stopped sniffling. "...No, no that's alright," he answered, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Lisa."  
  
"Are you sure?" she persisted.  
  
"No, honestly, I'll be okay." He tried to sound reassuring but he wasn't quite pulling it off.  
  
"Well....alright." She said weakly.  
  
::Click::  
  
She hung up the phone and just sat on the edge of the bed for a moment. She heard the sound of the hairdryer and was so grateful that Michael hadn't heard any of the conversation. She wished she could do something to help Eric, but he refused to be introduced to her friend. Still, just hearing him cry almost made her heart break. It frustrated her that he wouldn't let her help him.  
  
Tears formed in her eyes once again, and she got up and kicked the front of the bed frame. "Ooo..." she moaned as she kicked a bit too hard and injured her foot somewhat. She got back into bed and laid there leaning her hand against her chin.  
  
Finally the hairdryer switched off and Michael emerged from the bathroom, all cleaned up and in his pajamas. He smiled warmly at her as he eased into bed next to her.  
  
He blinked and his smile faded as he noticed her tear-stained face. "Lisa?" he asked softly as he reached over and smoothed down her hair. "Are you alright?"  
  
She turned her glance downward for a moment, then looked back up at him. "Oh...yes, I'm alright. I..." She looked down at her foot which had developed a faint little bruise. "I just...hurt my foot when I accidentally bumped into the edge of the bed frame there."  
  
He looked down at her foot and smiled. "Aw. Well let me kiss it and make it better, then." He reached down, picked up her foot and began caressing it before kissing it softly. He then edged closer to her and smiled sweetly.  
  
She beamed at him. "I love you so much, Michael," she said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"You have no idea how wonderful it is to hear those words from you," he grinned, playfully touching her on the nose. "I love you, too. More than you could ever know." With that they embraced, locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
Michael reached over and turned off the light. He snuggled up to her and put his arm around her.  
  
They had been sleeping soundly for some time before the phone rang again.

* * *

  
  
Michael jerked his head up as the sound of the phone ringing pierced the silence. "Bloody hell??" he muttered. He looked over and saw Lisa sleeping soundly. Whoever was calling at this late hour would get both barrels from him.  
  
He turned back to the phone and sighed irritably. He pushed his long bangs back out of his eyes and picked up the receiver. This time, however, he didn't say anything at first. He wanted to know who would be disturbing them at this hour.  
  
"Lisa?" the voice on the other end asked.  
  
Hearing the sound of Eric's voice was enough to make Michael's blood boil. The fact that he was calling so late made Michael almost glad that he had suspected Eric in the first place. He tried to control himself as hard as possible, though. He thought he'd startle Eric instead by answering the phone. "What is it, Eric?" he said forcefully, though as quiet as possible so as not to wake Lisa.  
  
Michael could hear Eric sputtering in surprise on the other end. 'Serves him right, stupid bloke,' he thought to himself. "Er...Mike! I..." he said, surprised.  
  
"You what, Eric? You didn't expect me to answer the phone at this hour? You thought you'd be lucky again and my dear wife would answer, perhaps?"  
  
Eric sighed. "Alright, I admit it, Mike. But please, don't be cross with me. I'd really like to take your wife out tomorrow if you don't mind...I..."  
  
Michael's eyes narrowed angrily. "Eric, why are you doing this to my wife?" he spat out. "Why do you keep bothering her??"  
  
"Bothering her? I'm not bothering her!" Eric protested. "All I want to do is have dinner with her, you know, as two friendly acquaintances!"  
  
Michael rolled his eyes. "Oh, come _on_ , Eric. I know you've been after her since we made Holy Grail! You don't think I'm going to fall for that, do you? How daft do you think I am??"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Alright," Eric whimpered. "Fine, I admit it. I do fancy your wife. But Mike, honestly, if only you knew how depressed I was. You're happily married and I'm..."  
  
"Oh Christ," Michael said in a serious tone. "Are you _jealous_ of me, Eric?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm jealous," Eric said dryly. "I'm jealous of you, of Jonesy, of Gilliam, and of Graham. You're all either married or have some kind of companionship to keep you happy. I just seem to have no luck." He began to choke up again.  
  
Michael began to feel bad. He remembered when Eric had first divorced his wife, Lyn. It was almost one whole year ago, right after they finished their stage show at the Theatre Royal, Drury Lane. Michael hadn't heard the whole thing, but apparently she had gotten fed up with Eric never being home when they'd go off and film on location for Flying Circus, and when they'd tour around with their stage shows, so she had found happiness with another man and suddenly announced to Eric that she was leaving him.  
  
Michael remembered how devastated Eric felt. He would ring Eric up quite a bit, just to make sure he was alright. Eric would sound a bit melancholy, but he seemed happy to talk to someone. Then when they all went up to Scotland to film Holy Grail, he remembered how depressed Eric would seem at times, especially when they'd take a break from filming. He would mostly go off on his own, and Michael would find him sitting up against the outside wall of the castle, just staring out into the field ahead. He would look quite sad, and Michael would sit with him and try to joke around just to cheer him up. Usually it would work, and Michael would be happy that he did his part.  
  
Now, with Eric choking up on the phone, Michael realized why he had taken such a liking to Lisa in the first place while they were up there filming. He suddenly experienced a twinge of guilt for referring to Eric as a ladies' man back then.  
  
He sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry, Eric. I know the divorce was tough on you and all that, but please, stop and think of Lisa's feelings for a moment. Why can't you just be happy that she's happy?"  
  
Eric stopped sniffling and paused thoughtfully. "You know, you're right, Mike. She had told me in the beginning that she cares a great deal for you. I should have just listened to her then and there. I should have respected her feelings. I apologize for all the grief and trouble I've caused you both."  
  
Michael turned back and smiled at Lisa sleeping soundly. "Apology accepted, Eric," he answered softly. "Don't worry about finding a girl, you'll succeed," he said warmly.  
  
"Ah, I really hope so," Eric giggled softly. "Goodnight, Mike."  
  
"'Night, Eric," Michael answered as he hung up the phone.  
  
He sighed as he eased his head back down on the pillow. He turned back toward Lisa and smiled. He knew she meant every bit of it when she told him she loved him with all her heart. She was forever faithful to him, and it made him love her all the more.  
  
He sighed happily and snuggled up to her, slowly drifting off to sleep.

 


	4. All's well that ends well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, am I giving away too much there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Once again I'm sorry if Eric's pity party is a bit unrealistic, but things do work out in the end. And I can hear you groaning from the inclusion of "Hello, Sailor" and Nudge Bars, lol... sorry I just had to put that in. ;)

Lisa sat up in bed and stretched her arms. She had had quite a good night's sleep, despite the debacle which had taken place early on concerning Eric. A smile spread across her face as she realized which day it was. As she rose from the bed she thought of surprising Michael with a nice Valentine's Day breakfast.  
  
As she turned and looked back at the bed, though, she noticed that Michael was gone. 'He's beat me again,' she thought to herself, grinning. Her surprise plans were foiled, but that wouldn't stop her from making him breakfast at least. She quickly got dressed and made her way downstairs.  
  
As she reached the foot of the stairs, she paused. "Michael? Can I fix you anything for breakfast?" she called out.  
  
No answer.  
  
Lisa's eyes narrowed, but she then decided that he had probably gone out to get something and would be back soon. She shrugged and made her way to the kitchen.  
  
Upon not finding Michael there, she decided to just make breakfast for herself. She put some tea on and fixed herself a bowl of porridge. After she finished it she place the bowl in the sink and headed out toward the living room.  
  
She was about to head back upstairs when she stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened. Sitting on the coffee table was a small, crystal heart-shaped vase filled with a dozen red roses.  
  
As she walked over to the table to get a closer look, she noticed that the vase had a thick red ribbon wrapped around it. Imprinted on the ribbon in white letters were the words, "Be Mine."  
  
Lisa blinked a couple of tears. Propped up against the vase was a small card in an envelope. Lisa carefully removed the card and opened it up. On the inside, Michael had printed:  
  
"To my loving wife, Lisa, who I love more than life itself,  
  
On our first Valentine's Day together.  
  
Forgive me if this is not as eloquent as you'd wish,  
  
It's my only line."  
  
Lisa laughed through her tears, then read on:  
  
"All My Love,  
  
Michael  
  
14 February 1975"  
  
"I reckoned I'd just print it all, to spare you the difficulty of trying to decipher my poor handwriting," a familiar voice giggled softly.  
  
Lisa whirled around and found Michael standing in front of her, smiling in his sweet shy way. She rose to her feet and walked over to him. "Oh, Michael, you sweetheart!" she cried as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. She gave him a big kiss on the cheek.  
  
Michael blushed and grinned at her. "So, I take it you like them, then?"  
  
She giggled. "Oh, I love them! No one has ever given me roses for Valentine's Day before! Actually, no one has ever given me anything for Valentine's Day before..." she blushed.  
  
He hugged her tightly and kissed her on the lips. "Lisa, darling," he said softly, looking into her eyes. "I've been such a foolish bloke lately, what with being all sorts of suspicious over you and Eric... I regret the situation you've been thrown into..."  
  
"It's alright, Michael," she said softly.  
  
His eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "No, no, it's been upsetting for you. I can tell. Perhaps this will make amends?" He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, red-gift-wrapped box and shyly handed it to her.  
  
Lisa's eyes lit up as she removed the red wrapping paper and carefully opened up the felt-covered box.  
  
Her jaw dropped. Inside was a small, silver heart-shaped locket, with her first initial, L, engraved on the front. She carefully unhooked the clasp on the locket and inside was a small picture of Lisa and Michael from their wedding day.  
  
Michael blushed and pointed to the picture. "Um...if you don't like that photograph you can throw it in the rubbish bin and use a better one," he said in spite of himself.  
  
She looked up at him, wide-eyed. "Oh, no!" she shook her head forcefully. "How could I ever find a better picture than this? You silly boy! This is the most lovely gift anyone has ever given me!"  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and giggled as she saw his dimples peaking out of the corners of his mouth.  
  
He took the locket from her and unhooked the clasp on the chain. "Turn around, love," he smiled.  
  
She lifted her hair up and turned around. He gently placed the locket around her neck and fastened the clasp shut.  
  
"There we are," he said softly.  
  
She looked down at the dainty silver heart which hung neatly below her neck and smiled. She looked back up at him.  
  
"Gorgeous," he smiled. "Just gorgeous."  
  
Lisa raised an eyebrow. "What? Me, or the necklace?" she teased.  
  
Michael giggled and edged up closer to her, putting his arms around her before kissing her tenderly.  
  
"Both," he said in almost a whisper.

* * *

  
  
Eric sighed heavily as he sat on the couch in front of the TV. One of the stations had been airing Casablanca, and although he wasn't one to watch films like that, for some reason he just didn't care today.  
  
"You must remember this/A kiss is still a kiss..."  
  
That song had never made him cry until now. Eric began to think about Lisa, about what had happened when he first became divorced and then when he had met her. He thought about how upset she was that they had fled from Michael, about how he tried to cheer her up...and finally, about the events of the past few days.  
  
Eric sniffled and he reached over for another tissue. He was about to blow his nose when the phone rang. "Oh Christ, who the hell is this..." he muttered to himself. As he picked up the phone, he sniffled one last time and tried to compose his voice.  
  
"Hello," he said, clearing his throat.  
  
"Hey, Eric." It was Neil Innes.  
  
Eric smiled at the sound of a good friend's voice. "Hi, Neil," he returned.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think I'd catch you at home on a day such as this," Neil joked.  
  
Eric's eyes narrowed and the pangs of depression returned. "Well...you did," he sniffled in a quiet voice.  
  
Neil laughed. "Well, anyway. I just wanted to ring you up and ask about our filming schedule, you know, for Rutland Weekend Television."  
  
Eric eyed the phone angrily. "Well, who the hell gives a horse's arse about that??" he raised his voice.  
  
"Well...I do!" Neil said incredulously. "And so do you...least you should, since we're going to film shortly."  
  
"What difference does that make, when I'm stuck here all alone?" Eric finally spit out, his voice cracking.  
  
"Eric? Are you alright?" Neil asked, concerned.  
  
Eric, trying hard to retain his composure, couldn't answer.  
  
"Eric? Something's bothering you, isn't it." Neil persisted.  
  
"Alright, I admit it," Eric sniffled. "Neil, I'm depressed. I'm bloody depressed. I'm absolutely pissing depressed. This is the first St. Valentine's Day I'm spending alone...no girlfriend, no wife, no female acquaintance... just poor old Eric, all alone in his stinking bloody flat," he choked up. He rolled his eyes. "Oh God, I can't believe I'm pouring my heart out to you like this," he said sadly.  
  
Neil giggled. "Hey, Eric, we're friends. It's only normal."  
  
For once in quite a while, Eric felt the urge to laugh as well, and it felt good. "Ah, I suppose you're right," he calmed down.  
  
"You know I'm right, Eric," Neil said facetiously. "Listen, you really have to lighten up. It won't do you any good if you just sit round your flat all day, feeling sorry for yourself. If you want to meet someone, you'd do best to go out...go to a restaurant, or a discotheque...anywhere."  
  
Eric paused thoughtfully. "You know something, you're right!" he exclaimed. "I'm not helping myself, sitting here, eating Nudge Bars and watching Casablanca!"  
  
"Casablanca??" Neil laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I never thought I'd stoop to this level!" Eric continued. "That's it, I'm going out! I don't care where I'll end up, but it will sure as hell beat hanging about here!"  
  
"That's my boy!" Neil said cheekily. "Oh...while I've still got you...what about the filming schedule?"  
  
Eric thought for a beat. "Well, what do I have written there?"  
  
"Um...we should start bright and early on the 25th for the..."  
  
"Fine. Great!" Eric interrupted. "Just go by what I've got there. It sounds fine to me. I've got to get ready now. See you, Neil!"  
  
"Eric, I..."  
  
Eric hung up the phone and flew into action. He flung open his closet and dug out the best outfit he had, a light blue jacket and set of trousers, with a plain, white shirt. He set them out and raced into the bathroom, turning the shower on.  
  
After a nice hot shower, he dried himself off and ran a comb through his hair. He dabbed on his favorite Sea Mist aftershave and started getting dressed. Eric hummed to himself as he got ready. He hadn't been this determined to go out and have a good time in quite a while. It was actually a very good feeling.  
  
He whistled happily as he made his way out to his car. "Well," he said to himself as he sat down and turned on the ignition, "here goes nothing."

* * *

  
  
Eric walked purposefully down the street in a slower gait than usual, hoping to stop and just talk to someone. There weren't too many people out today, though. He wondered where everyone was.  
  
A discotheque of sorts loomed ahead. Eric looked up and saw the big neon sign reading "The Paradise." He timidly walked up to it and pulled open the big wooden door.  
  
He squinted as he was almost blinded from the bright lights which spun around directly overhead the dance floor. He quickly scanned the place before deciding whether to enter. There were many scantily clad women, most of whom looked like complete bimbos, as well as some eccentrically-dressed young men. Van McCoy's "The Hustle" blared out of the speakers.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks," Eric muttered as he turned back and shut the door.  
  
He turned back down the street, remembering that he had passed a respectable-looking pub on the way. 'Worth a try,' he thought to himself as he neared the establishment.  
  
Eric entered and sat himself down at the bar.  
  
"What'll ya 'ave?" the short, stout middle-aged bartender asked him.  
  
"Oh..um...pint of ale?" Eric muttered.  
  
The bartender nodded and fetched the drink for him. He nearly threw the pint at Eric, in turn getting the ale all over the bar.  
  
Eric looked down at the pint and wrinkled his nose somewhat. "Er...thanks," he nodded. He began to sip his drink thoughtfully.  
  
Time and again he scanned the place, looking to see if there would be perchance a lonely young girl, perhaps as lonely as himself, to whom he could strike up a conversation. But the only patrons appeared to be mostly middle-aged and older men.  
  
He neared the end of his drink and sighed. He was about to leave when suddenly the doors opened and in walked a very pretty young woman wearing an overcoat. As she entered the pub, she was greeted with a round of whistling and catcalls from the entire pub, including the bartender. She shot a hateful glare at each of them.  
  
Eric rolled his eyes. He knew she didn't deserve to be treated like that. He spotted her taking a table near the back of the pub. She looked quite forlorn.  
  
Eric grinned and made his way to her table. "May I sit down?"  
  
She looked up at him and fixed him with a glare. "What? Didn't get enough leering the first time, so you've come for more?" she spat out.  
  
Eric's eyes widened. "What? Oh...no!! Listen, I'm not that type!"  
  
The girl rolled her eyes. "Right, I'm sure that you aren't," she said dryly.  
  
"No, really!" Eric insisted. "I think it's disgusting how they were treating you. I certainly think you're very pretty, but I'm not about to show my appreciation through such a perverted manner."  
  
Her glare softened and she began to smile. Eric noticed that she was very pretty. She had long, dirty-blonde hair, beautiful blue, doe eyes, and a very sweet smile. She was probably all of 26 or so.  
  
"Well, alright. By the way, my name is Ophelia."  
  
Eric smiled back at her and pulled up the chair next to her. "What a lovely name. Er...I'm Eric."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"So tell me, what brings you here on a day like this?" he asked.  
  
The girl sighed. "Oh, quite depressing, really. It's St. Valentine's Day and I haven't anyone to share it with."  
  
Eric looked at her seriously. "Really? I've got the same problem."  
  
Ophelia looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Er..I mean...it's the first Valentine's Day I've spent alone. I got divorced last year, in March."  
  
She looked at him sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said softly.  
  
Eric blushed a bit and nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm glad we've both finally found someone to share the day with, then," she continued.  
  
"You and me both," he smiled at her.  
  
He looked around and saw what a grimy place the pub was. Not just the atmosphere but the patrons as well. He thought he could win the girl's heart and show her someplace better. "Come on, let's get out of here," he grinned, gesturing toward the door. "Let's find a better place to talk."  
  
Ophelia rose from her chair and smiled at Eric seductively as she began pulling at the sides of her coat. "Well...alright. But it's gonna cost ya," she said, adopting a sexy tone of voice.  
  
Eric's eyes widened, and at that instant Ophelia stripped off her coat, revealing a very slinky, low cut halter top, and a very short miniskirt. The bar was soon filled with more catcalls.  
  
But for Eric, the worst was yet to come. Ophelia put her hand to her head and removed what was actually a long, dirty-blonde wig, revealing shorter, nape-length brown hair. "So, big boy, where to?" she asked in a more deep, manly tone of voice.  
  
Eric's jaw dropped. "Uh....actually, I thought I heard my wife calling me," he uttered nervously.  
  
"Wife? I thought you were divorced!" the male transvestite said incredulously.  
  
"Right...but she's thrown herself back at me and I'm taking her in...the divorce is off... right. Goodbye."  
  
Eric bolted for the door and ran hurriedly down the street. As soon as he got a few blocks away from the pub, he stopped and sat down to catch his breath. He couldn't believe that he actually thought "Ophelia" was a woman. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so humiliated.  
  
"What am I doing?" he muttered to himself. There's no one around except boorish old pubcrawlers and cleverly disguised drag queens. It figures, everyone's spending time with the one they love."  
  
He sighed. "Well, Mike, you were wrong. I haven't found a girl," he whimpered.  
  
He was about to turn and head back to his car when he sat up and looked at the huge imposing structure in front of him.  
  
It was the public library.  
  
The library had, at one time, been Eric's sanctuary. Whenever he didn't feel like socializing with his wife's friends or the other Pythons, he'd head to the library for a good book. "Well," he shrugged, "I'm already here. I might as well look around and see if there's any good books to be had."

* * *

  
  
He entered the library and made a beeline for the New Arrivals shelves in the Fiction section. He browsed through the shelves until a certain book caught his eye. It bore the title "Hello Sailor." Eric laughed as he repeated the title over and over to himself. What a clever name for a book. He thumbed through it and it actually turned out to be a quite funny read. He decided he'd take the book out for a bit.  
  
He made his way to the circulation desk where a lone employee was standing. She was a very pretty girl, tall with long brown hair and pretty hazel eyes. 'What's a nice-looking girl like that doing in here on a day like this?' he thought to himself.  
  
She raised her eyebrows as she saw him approach.  
  
"Er...hello, I'd like to take this book out, please," he smiled.  
  
She nodded. "Oh, sure, no problem," she said in a sweet voice.  
  
As she searched for the rubber stamp which she needed to check out the book, Eric became a bit nervous and decided to make small talk. "So...are you the only one here today?" he asked.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes. "Yes. Well...the only one at this desk anyway. Come to think of it, it's just me and the cleaning staff here today," she said dryly.  
  
Eric laughed. He loved her sense of humor, it was so much like his own. "What a shame," he giggled.  
  
"Right. They're all off with their husbands and wives and boyfriends. Quite conveniently I'm the only one who's single and not dating, so it's fitting for me to be here today I suppose." She sighed heavily.  
  
"What a shame," Eric repeated, this time a bit sadly while looking into her eyes.  
  
She smiled at him, then shrugged herself out of it. "Well, my friend Lisa didn't have to take the whole day off. I mean, she is married but honestly, she and her husband only had dinner plans. She could have come in to work for a few hours..."  
  
"Um, I'm sorry, did you say you have a friend named Lisa?" Eric interrupted curiously.  
  
Her eyes narrowed at him, but she nodded. "That's right, Lisa Palin. She married that Python boy Michael Palin."  
  
Eric's eyes widened. "You know Lisa??"  
  
She ignored his question, but furrowed her brow as she stared at him. "Do I know you?" she asked.  
  
Eric blushed. "Well...I don't think I've ever met you, but I'm Eric Idle...also that Python boy," he giggled.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Oh! Yes! I thought I recognized you! I'm sorry about that," she giggled nervously.  
  
Eric smiled gently at her. "That's alright. Er...so...you know Lisa?" he asked again.  
  
She nodded. "Yup, I'm her friend Cheri. I've known her for about two years now, since I first started working here."  
  
He looked into her eyes and smiled tenderly at her. This must have been the friend whom Lisa wanted to introduce to him. "Well. It's very nice to meet you," he said softly.  
  
She looked into his eyes as if she was awestruck. She had seen Eric on Flying Circus once before, but had never met him in person. She thought he was quite funny on the program but he seemed so sweet and devilishly handsome right here.  
  
She finished checking out his book and handed it back to him. "This is a very good read," she remarked. "It's quite funny. I have to say that the author really has a way with words."  
  
Eric smiled. "Yes, I seemed to notice that just by looking it over quickly."  
  
She looked down at her watch. "My shift is about to end," she said, looking up at him. "Would you like to go somewhere else and talk?"  
  
Eric thought she'd never ask. "I'd love to!" he smiled.  
  
"Great! I'll just tell the cleaning staff I'm closing up, grab my coat and we can be on our way."  
  
Eric nodded. "Alright. I'll wait outside for you, then."  
  
She nodded. "Okay, I'll be right out."  
  
He smiled at her and turned to exit the library. The day had finally taken a turn for the better. After all the grief Eric had experienced this girl was a just a breath of fresh air. She was very pretty, caring, and seemed to have a sense of humor that jived with his own. He could get to like this.  
  
Minutes later she joined him and they made their way to Eric's car. "Come on, I know a nice little restaurant not far from here," he smiled at her.

* * *

  
  
"...So then, I spotted Carol sleeping on the bed, and thought to myself, 'Oh, bloody hell! Now I'll have to wait in here til she wakes up!'" Michael laughed as he and Lisa exited La Gondola.  
  
Lisa rolled her eyes and giggled. Michael must have told her that story of the time the Pythons toured Canada at least a dozen times. She wasn't about to stop him, though, because every time he told it he would end up laughing, and that laughter was like music to her. She wasn't about to stuff it up in a bottle and cork it.  
  
As they walked down the road toward Michael's car, Lisa's eyes narrowed and she thought she spotted two familiar faces walking in their direction.  
  
Her mouth opened wide when she discovered it was none other than Eric and her friend Cheri. She nudged Michael. "Michael...look who's here," she grinned.  
  
Michael furrowed his brow, then his eyes widened as he noticed Eric with a female friend. They didn't seem to notice him and Lisa, so he waved to them. "Eric??"  
  
Eric stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of Michael and Lisa. A huge smile spread across his face. "Hey, Mike!!" he called out.  
  
Michael took hold of Lisa's hand and they rushed over to Eric.  
  
Eric looked at Lisa and Michael, almost stunned. Michael was dressed very nicely in a suit, jacket and tie, and had his hair parted on the side and combed neatly. Lisa was wearing a pretty long red dress with a white shawl covering her shoulders. Her long, wavy brown hair tumbled down her back. Eric thought she looked stunning, but she was no longer a love interest since he had just met another wonderful girl.  
  
"Well, you're looking very nice there, Mike," Eric grinned.  
  
Michael blushed. "Well, thanks Eric. But I just learnt a few more combing tricks, that's all, really," he said smugly as he ran a hand through his hair and tossed it back arrogantly.  
  
Eric laughed as Michael grinned at him.  
  
"What about you?" he asked. "You're certainly looking dapper this evening."  
  
Eric beamed. "Thanks, Mike." He turned to Lisa. "Lisa..."   
  
Michael eyed Eric carefully as Lisa looked up at him and giggled.  
  
"You look very beautiful," Eric smiled.  
  
Lisa blushed. "Thank you, Eric." She turned to Cheri. "Well, I see you've met Eric, Cheri," she smiled.  
  
Cheri nodded and looked at Eric, smiling. "Yeah, and he's quite a guy," she said dreamily, as Eric reached down and kissed her hand.  
  
Michael and Lisa looked at each other and and grinned, amused.  
  
"I hope you both will be very happy together," Lisa said kindly.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, we will," Cheri winked.  
  
Michael looked down at Lisa. "Well. We've got to be going now."  
  
Eric nodded. "Yeah, we've got to be heading back to my flat. Cheri dear, would you wait in the car for me? I won't be a moment."  
  
Cheri nodded and entered the passenger side of Eric's car.  
  
Michael reached up and patted his good friend on the shoulder. "Well, Eric, I'm so glad you were able to find such a sweet girl," he smiled warmly.  
  
Eric cast his eyes down and blushed a bit. He looked back up at Michael. "Thanks, Mike, so am I. I guess you were right, I did succeed."  
  
Michael grinned and nodded. He reached over to give Eric a hug and then started back with Lisa toward his car. "Take care, Eric," he called out.  
  
"Same to you, Mike," Eric responded before he joined his lovely new girlfriend in the car.

* * *

  
  
"Ah, I'm so glad they hit it off," Lisa sighed as she sat down on the couch.  
  
Michael furrowed his brow in confusion as he sat down next to her. "I thought you said you didn't introduce her to Eric."  
  
Lisa shook her head. "No, come to think of it, I didn't," she remarked thoughtfully.  
  
Michael looked up. "Hmm...guess he just ran into her, then," he mused.  
  
Lisa grinned as she touched the locket around her neck. She reached over and began stroking Michael's soft, longish brown hair. "It was a wonderful day, Michael," she said softly.  
  
He put his arm around her and pulled her in closer to him. "Yes, love, it was a wonderful day...because I got to share it with you. Every day is wonderful to me, as long as you are my wife," he smiled tenderly.  
  
She beamed happily. "Oh, my dear, sweet, darling Michael," she cooed.  
  
He smiled back and they engaged in a long, passionate kiss.  
  
   
  
~FIN~

 


End file.
